


School days drowning in heather flowers

by sorciererouge



Series: Broken bouquet of white periwinkles [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: There is some mentions of death, nothing bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: ”Komaeda-kun is a good student who does his work in time, answers questions and doesn’t bother the lessons. But he has trouble socializing with the other students and participating in their games during recess.”
Of course adult found his lack of friends toubling but he didn't.
He'd rather be alone than force others to be his friends anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this without reading "A chance to see the youth" But if you've read that then this is a bit of a extra content.

”Komaeda-kun is a good student who does his work in time, answers questions and doesn’t bother the lessons. But he has trouble socializing with the other students and participating in their games during recess.”

That’s how his teacher described him to his parents. They didn’t complain about the fact that he didn’t play with the others. They were fine with him spending his time alone. Probably because he was alright with being alone in school. When he was at home he wasn’t alone. He had Yoshi to play with and books to read when she was resting. And sometimes their maid had time to play with him a bit. And on special days mom and dad took him to places he wanted to go.  
So being alone in school wasn’t bad.

”Komaeda is really weird you know?”

”I bet he doesn’t brush his hair at all! Totally has lice in there!”

”I heard that Komaeda-kun likes you Yuki-chan!””What? Ewww no he’s creepy!” ”Shh he looked this way. Why is he smiling? We’re not his friends.”

”Have you noticed that all sorts of weird things happen around him? Like that time when Takashi helped him get that book from the shelf and the shelf fell on him but totally missed Komaeda!” ”Oh yeah, or that time when that dead bird landed in front of him!” ”Maybe he is a god of death?” ”No way that’s way too cool for a guy like him!”

”Wanna write on his desk?” ”Isn’t that mean?” ”He doesn’t mind us pranking him Tomoe. And if he does it’s fine since he won’t tell a teacher anyway.”

It’s not like they wanted to be friends with him.

 

Nagito had had an amazing morning. He had eaten his favorite breakfast, found his best hoodie under the library chair and mom had time to put his hair on a ponytail! Not to mention the fact that today he was going to visit somewhere with dad. Apparently the place where they were going was a surprise. But Nagito didn’t mind because dad never took him anywhere boring.

Then he had arrived to class and sat down. Everyone else seemed to have a thing going on too. Did they have something special today in class? He didn't think so but he might've also forgotten something.

”No way where is my pink pen!”

”Your pen!? My entire pen case is missing!”

”My notebook is missing too…the one that I use for drawing.”

”Tomoe don’t cry we’ll find it! We already searched the desks but there are still places where a thief could’ve left them!”

A thief? Ah so stuff had been stolen. That was bad, he should check his desk too.

”We didn’t check Komaeda’s desk though.”, Katsuki stated, sounding like he had won a grand prize from a claw machine.  
Nagito didn't expect it when Katsuki came and opened his desk with a showy hand movement. It was a bit rude but alright since he hadnt-

Everything they had claimed missing and more was stuffed in to his desk.

”Oh.”, suddenly the way they had started to talk especially loud when he came in made sense.

”No way Komaeda! You stole these things? And here I thought that you were rich enough to buy your own stuff.”

He could hear the (fake) outrage his classmates threw at him. No, he knew they were expressing their outrage but he couldn’t make out the words. He could only hear his heart beat.  
Something twisted painfully in his stomach.

The teacher would believe that he didn’t do it right? She’d believe that he had no idea who put everything in his desk right? Because he had no reasons to do it after all. He was innocent but if she didn't believe it then his parents would hear and what if they didn't believe him either!?

”Heh well we’re nice you know? We’ll find out who did this for you!” Katsuki more or less yelled in his ear. Nagito flinched at the loudness. They'll what?

”Yup yup it’s fun to play detective after all!” It was all for a game? He let out a small shaky laugh.

”Thank you.”

The knot in his stomach didn’t loosen.

 

Nagito wished he could’ve stopped going to school. Well at first no one had stopped him for not going. And he hadn’t gone out in a week until an adult had come to tell him that he should go. That he couldn’t just stop going to school even if he was sad.

”And you don’t want to disappoint your parents right?”

He couldn’t see how that mattered anymore. They couldn’t care anymore. But after that visit he woke up early the next day, ate a piece of dry toast and got ready. He was at least two hours too early at school and the classroom was empty. He was lucky that the door was open so he could go in and read until it was time for class.

When two hours later his classmates appeared in class they screamed like they saw a ghost. Nagito was sure he could hear them claiming that he was one. But then they quieted faster than usual and took their seats in what might be called awkward silence.

”Komaeda-kun!” That was his teacher’s voice. She sounded surprised by him too. Nagito sighed and put away his book. He would’ve liked to be at home and continue reading but what could he do? He didn’t answer her but it didn’t matter since she started to explain the day’s lesson.

It didn’t matter if he didn’t listen. If he was lucky enough to be the only survivor in a crash that killed everyone else and defied a ridiculously low odds of a meteor hitting a plane he could ace any test he wanted.

 

”Hey Komaeda…are you alright? Are the rumors true?” Tomoe had dragged her chair across his desk at some point. Nagito lifted his gaze from the book he had brought with him. He wasn’t really hungry so he probably could finish it by the time the lunch break was over.

”What rumors Tomoe-san?” He had a pretty accurate idea what she was talking about.

”You know, about the plane crash? That your parents got hurt or something…”, ah he had been right about it then. But it seemed like the rumors were watered down.

”I was in a plane crash yes. But my parents didn’t get hurt.”, he could hear the audible sigh of relief from Tomoe. ”They died.”

Tomoe let out a sob? Probably. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. ”B-but! Who are you living with now? Relatives!?” Nagito could hear the worry in her voice.

”I don’t have relatives. I’m living at home.”

”Alone!? Is that why you don’t have lunch? Because your mom…”, this time she actually sounded like she was crying. Nagito just nodded, he was kinda tired of the conversation. ”It doesn’t matter I’m not hungry at all Tomoe-san! So please don’t worry over me.”, he lifted his face and did his best to talk with a cheerful voice.

It didn’t really help because she started crying even more, mumbling about how horrible it must be. Then in a flash she had pushed her bento box at him and ran off, still crying.  
Nagito decided that he didn’t understand girls. But he couldn’t waste the bento she had given him so it was better that he ate it.

Week later he heard that Tomoe had broken her femur bone.

 

After that incident he opted to stay away from other people. He caused them trouble and few years later they had started to avoid him too. It might have something to do with the fact that just a while ago he had been kidnapped by a serial killer, survived and won a lottery.

Ever since his parents died people had been calling him lucky. After the kidnapping they more or less referred to him as ’That super lucky guy.’ But Nagito was absolutely fine with it! He was lucky! Even after something that was horrible luck he had amazing luck afterwards!

He was so lucky that he lived alone because no one was bothered if he noisily woke up in the middle of night. Or if he kept the lights on the whole night. And he was lucky that he could do so because he had more than enough money to pay the electricity bill.

And it was a lucky thing that his hair had started to fade and get thinner. It was easier to wash the curls and deal with the tangled mess that his hair had become. He couldn’t bring himself to bother any hairdressers either so it was an amazing stroke of luck.

It showed that there really was brilliant hope to look forward to after despair.

 

 

By the time he was standing in the graduation ceremony his hair had gone almost fully white.Months earlier there had still been half of the auburn left. A because of how weird it seemed to look to others someone had went and told the school nurse about it. He knew that it was one of his classmates. Someone who had a truly kind heart to be worrying about trash like him! But he didn’t want to know who. It might end up badly for the mystery person.

But his visit to the nurse’s office hadn’t been eventful at first. She had taken some tests at first and asked him questions. But then she brought up his past and called him an unlucky person. And he couldnt stop himself for explaining her that he was in fact the opposite of it.

She had looked unsettled of course. These days that was the only look he got when he started talking. But despite having to deal with him she had made sure that he went to a doctor!

Well…the day she called him back in so that they could discuss was a bad one. He had told her the diagnosis and his living expectancy bluntly. She was still the school nurse until he graduated within few months so she wanted to know so she could help. He could've been silent but it was still a surprising thing to him. To know that you're dying. So he did tell her.

Nagito hadn’t expected her to start crying over him! And after she stopped she told him to come in anytime he felt like he needed. He had tried to tell her that it was alright, the resulting good luck would make it up ten times. She had cried harder after he told her that so he stayed silent for the rest of the visit.

He didn’t have any plans to actually bother her with his presence but the few times he had collapsed during the day forced him to go there.

Well now that he was graduating he could finally stop bothering her. She had been too kind to him and it was a miracle that she hadn’t died already. But perhaps having to take care of someone like him was enough suffering to keep her from suffering that fate.

As the principal called his name Nagito smiled, the good luck hadn’t arrived yet. But the longer the wait, the longer the anticipation the better the luck would be! He just knew that even if his life was a worthless thing it's end would still bring him something amazing.

Maybe even exactly what he wanted the most in the entire world!

**Author's Note:**

> Whopee~~ I had a bit of a writer's block with my main work so I wanted to finally bring this idea to life.
> 
> This fic is canon to the main work but really this is more of a stand alone too. 
> 
> But: I know nothing about japanese schools.


End file.
